Facial tissue is sold in a variety of packages, including a small plastic film package commonly referred to as a pocket pack. These packages are convenient for keeping in pockets, purses, automobile glove compartments, etc. where the larger tissue cartons would be inconvenient or impossible to keep. Many of the pocket pack packages include a resealable opening to protect the unused tissues after the package has been opened. The resealable opening is usually created by providing perforations in one of the package sidewalls to define a flap to cover the opening when the perforations are broken and attaching a resealable tape to the edge of the flap. An example of such a package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,088 to Rugenstein et al. However, a common deficiency in such products is that it can be difficult to consistently withdraw only a single tissue. This arises because it is hard to distinguish one folded tissue from the others since the edges of all of the tissues within the package are exposed together. Hence the user oftentimes grabs more than one tissue. Also, the user must manipulate the folded tissue to locate and grasp an edge in order to unfold and open it.
Therefore there is a need for a tissue pocket pack product from which one tissue at a time can be easily withdrawn.